ZvS: Licht van de Storm: Hoofdstuk 10
Bestand:ZvS_banner_geanimeerd.gif Hoofdstuk 10 Hazelpoot zuchtte en liet haar schouders hangen. Het gewicht van de prooi drukte neer op haar rug, maar ze was wel trots dat ze zoveel gevangen had. Hopelijk zou Roggevlam zo blij zijn dat hij haar zou vergeven om haar woedeuitbarsting. Er klonk geritsel op uit de struiken voor haar en Hyacintvlam dook op. "Hallo Hyacintvlam." miauwde Hazelpoot voorzichtig. "Oh, Hallo daar Hazelpoot!" zei Hyacintvlam opgewekt."Hoe gaat het? Had je geen straf? Of is de straf dat je moet jagen?" Hazelpoot tolde van de vragen."Alles gaat goed, en met jou? Mijn straf ging inderdaad zo." Hyacintvlam glimlachtte. Haar violette ogen gloeiden op in het schemerdonker." Met mij is alles ook goed hoor." miauwde ze blij."Kan ik je een geheim toevertrouwen? Laten we en stukje wandelen, ik help wel met het dragen van die prooi." Hazelpoot haalde haar schouders op."Tuurlijk, en bedankt." De twee poezen liepen tussen de bomenrijen door. "Wat wou je vertellen?" vroeg Hazelpoot zachtjes. "Het gaat om Sparster." miauwde Hyacintvlam met een zorgelijke blik in haar ogen."En... het is een serieus geheim." Hazelpoot's vacht prikte. Wat wist Hyacintvlam allemaal? "Vertel maar." miauwde de zandkleurige poes. "Zie je, Hazelpoot..." prevelde Hyacintvlam."Ik heb ondervonden dat steeds wanneer een van Sparster's volbloed Clangenoten sterft, hijzelf spoedig ook een leven verliest." Haar ogen twinkelden bedachtzaam."Ik denk dat Sparster vervloekt is door de SterrenClan." Hazelpoot sperde haar ogen wijd open. "Wat?!" bracht ze uit."Waarom?!" Hyacintvlam kreeg een peinzende uitdrukking op haar gezicht."Zie je, ik heb wat onderzoek gedaan via de oudsten. Volgens hen leeft Sparster's voorganger, Zandster, nog. Zandster is als eenling gaan leven, vertelde Rozenloof. En weet je wat er gebeurt als de oude leider nog levens overheeft wanneer hij de Clan verlaat, wat een erg laffe daad is?" Hazelpoot schudde haar kop. Hyacintvlam's ogen kregen een duistere sluier."De nieuwe leider kan dan geen negen levens krijgen." Hazelpoot's haren rezen overeind."Maar hoe... hoe kan het dan dat Sparster wel meerdere levens heeft? Hij stierf toen hij Wilgkit redde, en waarschijnlijk stierf hij wel vaker..." Hyacintvlam kneep haar ogen halfdicht."Er kunnen meerdere oorzaken zijn." zei ze nadenkend."Leiders die met zo'n probleemsituatie zitten sluiten vaak een deal met de SterrenClan. Ik hoorde eens van een leider die in plaats van negen levens maar vijf levens kreeg. De Clan was in shock toen ze onverwachts haar laatste leven bereikte, want iedereen dacht dat ze er nog vier over had." Hazelpoot knikte."Dat begrijp ik. Maar betekend dat dan dat Sparster's vloek of deal of wat dan ook gaat dat als één van zijn volbloed Clangenoten sterft hij ook een leven verliest?" Hyacintvlam knikte. Dan sloot ze haar ogen en keek ze omhoog naar de schemerige hemel. "Hazelpoot." miauwde ze."Voor Ambermos' dood had hij nog maar één leven over." Voskit geeuwde en hees zichzelf voorzichtig overeind. Hij was al enkele keren wakker geworden sinds zijn ongeluk, en hij kon al wat rondlopen. "Mag ik even de open plek op, Heemstroos?" vroeg hij aan de medicijnkat. De cyperse poes knikte met zacht gloeiende ogen. "Natuurlijk, Voskit. Wees wel voorzichtig." miauwde ze. Voskit grijnsde blij en trippelde het medicijnhol uit, de pijn in zijn borst negerend. Op de open plek was alles rustig. Echopoot en Varenpoot waren aan het speelvechten en Veenhart, Geelvaren en Taanwolk waren het dak van de kraamkamer aan het oplappen. "Waar is Sparster?" vroeg Voskit aan Beukloof. "Gaan patrouilleren bij de rivier met Zeggepoel en Dennestreep." antwoordde de commandant. Voskit knikte en probeerde zich uit te strekken, wat niet zo goed lukte. "Hé Voskit!" klonk een vrolijk stemmetje. Heidekit draafde naar Voskit toe. Een pijnlijk beeld flitste door zijn kopje toen hij zijn zusje zag. Ze leek zo veel op Meidoornlicht! "Alles oké?" vroeg zijn zusje blij. "Ja hoor." miauwde Voskit. Pootstappen klonken op vanuit de kampingang. Sparster, Zeggepoel en Dennestreep waren terug. Voskit keek naar hen terwijl eerst Zeggepoel verscheen en omlaag rende via de korte helling die het kamp inging. Dennestreep volgde en Sparster verscheen ook. Hij keek om zich heen, ogen helder. "Hallo daar Voskit en Heidekit." miauwde hij toen hij de kits zag. Voskit grijnsde breed, maar Heidekit kreeg een vreemde fonkeling in haar ogen. "Voskit..." prevelde ze. Voskit keek haar aan en keek toen weer naar Sparster. De ogen van de leider sperden zich open en alle kleur van zijn irissen verdween. Langzaam viel hij voorover, smakte hij op de helling en rolde hij omlaag tot hij met een akelig gekraak neerkwam om de grond. Er zat een vreemde draai in zijn ruggengraat en zijn ogen staarden leeg naar de kits. Heidekit begon te gillen. Bestand:ZvS_Banner_Afsluiting.png Hoofdstuk 9 ���� Hoofdstuk 11 Categorie:Avondpoot Categorie:Zang van de Storm Categorie:Zang van de Storm: hoofdstukken Categorie:ZvS; Licht van de Storm